A voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) is an electrical oscillator designed to generate a signal having an oscillation frequency controlled by a voltage input. A VCO may be implemented using a varactor (i.e., a voltage variable capacitor) in an LC tank resonator coupled to an oscillator circuit. By varying the capacitance of the varactor using a control voltage, the oscillation frequency of the VCO can be controlled.
During normal operation, temperature changes in the VCO circuit may lead to unwanted deviations of the oscillation frequency from the expected frequency. It would be desirable to have techniques to compensate for deviations in the VCO oscillation frequency caused by temperature change.